My new life in Equestria
by XviperSNIPERx0
Summary: I live a normal lonely life with my brother, but an unlikely event changes our life forever...
1. Chapter 1

My new life in equestria

This is where my story begins; I am at home on the computer, watching the last episode of season 2 on My Little Pony Friendship is magic. I can't help but want to be in a world where every one or "every pony" is loving and so forgiving, but I'm stuck here on earth where every one is so boring and angry at each other for the wrong reasons, the episode I'm watching is very upsetting and I cant help but shed a tear.

The episode is now finished so I decide to go and play on my games console, it's the only thing I can do now because I live in middle of nowhere and hardly have any friends, but at least its time consuming and doesn't need a lot of effort, but I always seem to be thinking of my little pony whenever I'm playing it, no matter what I'm doing I can never stop thinking about it, sometimes its the story and sometimes its just the characters, but no matter what I'm always thinking of my little pony.

I live in a very small town in a place called PoppyStall, I have a small house that my mother left behind for me. She died about 3 years ago but I try to not think about it, my father on the other hand I have never seen and don't plan on seeing him any time soon, I do in fact live with my younger brother, he's ten years old but very mature for his age, I look after him on weekends but in the week he lives and stays at the boarding school in the city about 10 miles away.

Its Friday today so my little brother gets home tonight, he gets home at about 7 o'clock at night, I usually watch a movie with him then put him to sleep, but tonight when he got home he seemed upset but refused to tell me anything about it. I told him to sit down and just explain what had happened but he just ran to his room and slammed the door as loud as he could, I have never seen him so angry at me before. I don't have anything left to do tonight so I'm just going to go to bed.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Saturday morning and they sun is settled beautifully in the clear blue sky. Since my brother had a bad day yesterday I decided to take him on a special treat trip to the movies in the city. I start making my way downstairs to the kitchen to make us some breakfast, but as I move into the kitchen I spot my brother head in arms on the dining table. "You awake?" he raises his head in shock as I walk over to the cupboard and pull out two bowls for us to eat in, "Liam?" asks my brother in a worried voice! "Yes mate?" I ask patiently. "Yanno mum said that we should always follow our dream?" totally confused I just reply with a simple "yeah?" "Well what if you know that dream is impossible?" he said curiously. I put the two bowls of cereal on the table and sat over next to him, "nothings impossible mate all you need to do is try hard enough..." I replied surely, "Well I want to fly one of those jets in the movies, and do cool tricks and stuff" I couldn't have been filled with so many mixed emotions at one moment, I felt exited that my brother had such a huge goal but I also felt bad because I didn't have the money or resources to help him achieve this goal, "how come you're upset about it?" I asked curiously "well yesterday at school we were talking about what we want to do when we grow up and I told the class I wanted to fly jets but they just teased and laughed at me! I saw a tear developing in my brother's eye so I decide to change the subject and brought up that I was taking him to movies later that day! This immediately put a huge smile on my brother's face as he jumped around the room like pinkie pie after eating some cupcakes. I sent my brother upstairs to get ready as a quickly pulled out my laptop to see witch movies were on tonight, I instantly noticed a new world war two fighter pilot movie playing tonight and thought my brother would love it, so I booked us some front row seats to see it. I knew this would be one of the best days ever. I decided to keep the movie a surprise for now as he would be even more exited about it when it starts playing, although the movie is expensive I'm sure it will be worth it.


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER 3

As I suspected, my brother thought the movie was... "The most awesome thing I have ever seen." And he thought that I was the "coolest brother in the whole world." Of course I disagree but he seemed so happy so I wasn't going to say anything stupid, which I do more often that I like! Once we got home it was quite late and callum was very tired, I put him to bed and started up my computer to see if any new games were released on my games console, but there's nothing that I'm interested in so I checked my emails, I don't usually check them because all I get is spam and junk mail, but to my surprise I had an email from my cousin asking if we wanted to visit for a couple of weeks.

My cousin lives in city and works at bastion news co. As an executive manager. He is one of my best friends and we usually see each other once a year but this year he got engaged to Mary, the girl that works at the cafe in office my cousin works in. So we were invited to the engagement party this Friday night in the autumn bowl. The wedding itself isn't for a few more months and still needs a lot of preparation but I knew he would make it amazing, he would probably make it even fancier that the royal canterlot wedding knowing him.

It's late and very dark outside, but I don't really feel tired so maybe I'll just sit on my chair outside and think. As I walk out my back door into the quiet garden I notice a dirty football in the long grass at the back of the fenced out area, it was mine from when I was a little child. I used to play with it for hours and hours with my friend who lived a couple of miles away, but as the town grew older the businesses in it grew poorer and poorer and had to shut down and move, along with my best friend and his family. I carefully sat on my chair and looked into the stars wondering where I would be right now if my mother was here, I remember the last thing she said to me. "Liam, you must always chase you wishes for they will come true, but just always know that I love you." "Crap!" I fell asleep outside, "Dammit, I'm freezing!" I quickly ran in the open back door and locked it, I ran upstairs into my bedroom and got some warm clothes to put on after a warm shower! How could I have fallen asleep outside? I thought to myself angrily as I got into a steaming hot shower!

Its 12:30 pm and my brother is still in bed, it's not like him to have a lye in! He's usually up early and watching TV! I wonder what's up. I think I should go and check on him, I quietly walked upstairs and opened his bedroom door, only to catch him with my laptop with a huge grin on his face! "Oi, what are you doing on that?!" my brother looked at me and burst into fits of laughter! I walked over and took my laptop then looked at the screen, it was on the video I watched on Friday afternoon! My brother was literally rolling on the floor laughing. I couldn't help but want to kick him but something held me back as I just walked out and sat on the sofa! How am I going to explain this to him? Well he knows now and there's nothing I can do about that!


	4. SORRY!

I cant upload chapter 4 in a while guys, sorry :( my computer has broken and i cant afford to fix it! hope you find another story to read. x


End file.
